


I'm Gonna Love You With My Hands Tied

by Sadisticfucktoy



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Cum Dumpster, F/M, Female Reader, Multi, cum slut, i uploaded this once but i accidentally fucked up, i wanted to republish it and hopefully it gets attention again, orgy with legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticfucktoy/pseuds/Sadisticfucktoy
Summary: Legion decides to indulge you with a personal best of what him and his friends can do





	I'm Gonna Love You With My Hands Tied

You could feel the sheer amount of eyes on you. Though, you could not see the eyes, you knew they were there. Watching your every move and what you did. It wasn't threatening though. You were just sitting at your man-made table, reading over some books until you felt some soft cloth drape over your eyes, quickly tying around your eyes. “Can yous sees?” You gulped and shook your head, “No... I can't, Legion..” You heard him chuckle and he easily lifted you out of your chair and held you to his chest. “Goods, no lookses.” 

And with that, you were in the comfy surrounding of your bed. About to lift the blindfold off, your arms were pinned down to the bed, another one is either helping the main one or... “Legion, how many are there of you guys in this room right now.” All you heard was a collection of laughter, then one pressed their weight into the bed and gently cupped your face, “Dearses, we know yous enjoys this.” You felt your hands being tied down to the bed posts and you relaxed. This was a huge turn on for you. However many Legion there were, you were enjoying each moment. 

You could tell there was at least more than 3 working on tying you down. “Dears... Uh, what about my clothing?” You asked politely and your head was gently lifted up in his huge hands and set into a pillow, “Dearses, we tear. That okays?” You chuckled and nodded, “Yes, it is okay. It's not expensive clothing.” Truth was told, you didn't even care if it was expensive clothing. You wanted it off. You wanted them to rip and tear each little bit off. But you knew they were already scared to hurt you. It was sweet when they were gentle, like now. One Legion was trying to remove your socks while another was removing your jacket, with a few tears here and there, nonetheless, you laid their eventually in just your underwear and bra.

Panting softly, knowing full well all of them were watching you like hungry animals. It was so alluring. You wanted this blindfold off so badly, “Legion... Why can't my blindfold be off..?” One of them placed their mask into your hand and then you understood, they all were mask-less. They didn't want you to know their identities. And that was perfectly fine. You clutched the mask in your hand some and smirked, “So now what? Are you guys going to touch me..?” And in that moment, you felt like all of their hands were on you at once. So much stimulation and you didn't know where to focus.

One, or maybe two? Four? It didn't matter, they were playing with your breasts in a way that made you yelp with pleasure. Nipples were getting played with through cloth. Hands were all over your body and touching your hips, sides, thighs, and that cute little belly Legion loved so much. One set of hands started to play with your lower parts, gently stroking you through your panties, which were soaked at this point. Your moans kept getting higher and higher, feeling all of their hands over your body, it was starting to get too much. The stimulation was getting to be too much, but then it all stopped. You could only hear yourself panting as your legs were spread.

“Relaxses, Legion not gonna hurt yous.” Your panties were practically peeled off of your body, you felt so naked to their eyes now, it just made you wetter. You knew they were eyeing you as your most intimate body part was exposed to them. All was silent and you just gripped the mask some, “W-Well? What's it going to be?” And you regretted opening your mouth, as a collective amount of mouths were on your sex in a matter of seconds. Fingers were playing with your opening and tongues were on your clit. 

More hands were pushing your bra down to play and lick your nipples, it was pure ecstasy to you. Everything felt so... heavenly. They were pampering you to the fullest now. The fingers working their way inside you just to stretch you so perfectly. Your moans soon turned into whimpers, and you heard the faintest of whimpers and groans from them. Were they pleasuring themselves to you? “L-Legion... Fuck me please! This is getting to be too much.. the stimulation is almost making me cum..!”

One pinned your hips down and all of a sudden, he was sheathed inside of you, no moans came out from you just a squeak of sweet relief and then you relaxed, “Oh gods... use me Legion, please, you won't break me..” He gently stroked your face and started to pound into you, not caring about your own release at this point but only caring about his own and within seconds, his cum flooded into you. Filling you in an instant. He pulled out and with that another one replaced him as one of them filled your mouth with their cock. They had a cycle, for as soon as one was done, another replaced the spot they had. Your pussy was spread open for them at this point and it was filled with multiple loads of cum. 

“You needs to releases too..” One started to lick at your clit as another pounded into you, your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you felt your orgasm perk. Your body shook, your toes curled and your body felt weightless in that moment. Nothing escaped your mouth except sweet soft moans and their name on the tip of your tongue. And as soon as it started, it stopped, it felt like only a few minutes to you, but it probably lasted hours. One undid your restraints and laid you back and a few cuddled you, you buried yourself into the one on your lefts chest, holding the mask in your hand to your chest and dozing off. Peaceful and content. “We loves you..” You heard as sleep took you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, again sorry for the inconvenience about accidentally ridding the original.
> 
> thank you for reading and tell your friends!


End file.
